Always Watch Your Back
by turn around bright eyes x
Summary: There comes a time in every spy's life where they must mature in spirit and mind. Luckily, Cam and her friends just aren't ready yet! The young spies are infiltrating public high school. That's right, public. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Always Watch Your Back**

**_Description: _**

**_There comes a time in every spy's life where they must mature in spirit and mind. Luckily, Cam and her friend's just aren't ready yet! The young spies are infiltrating public high school. That's right, public. There's a mystery to be solved as this isn't just a normal high school. Things are bound to go wrong, especially when Cam meets up with Josh, crashes the popular's party and gets locked up in a closet with none other than Zach Goode. What's a girl to do?_**

**A/N , hi guys i'm back. and enjoy (: please review. constructive critism oh so totally welcomed . love kim.**

"Bex?" A pretty sixteen year old girl with shiny golden brown hair asked to no one in particular.

Actually at this moment, Cammie was standing on a toilet seat, trying not to breathe the putrid stench of dried urine. Granted, the door was locked but Cammie still couldn't believe what she was doing. But she wasn't crazy or talking to herself. A caramel coloured goddess was in the stall next to hers, doing exactly what she was doing.

"Yeah Cammie?" the goddess breathed as she fanned her flush skin with her folder.

"Explain to me again what we're doing in these unwashed filthy stalls that no one uses anymore in the Belvator?"

The Belvator was a grand hotel, better than any hotel Cammie had ever been in. But now she knew the truth. If it was so good, why was there a whole unused wing with disgusting bathrooms and breaking rooms? Of course, no one but they and a handful of people knew.

"Um, the American tycoon is planning on discussing his new shipment of Barbie dolls which are actually filled with meth which they are sending to Egypt?" Bex said all this is a bored voice.

"Oh, that explains it," Cammie said dryly.

"And we are unscrewing the vents at the top of the stalls so we can crawl through the ceiling and overhear what's happening in his private talk with two other balding guys," Bex finished.

Cammie gave the rusty screw another half hearted twist. To her amazement it popped out and the dusty vent began to drop on her. She carefully placed a hand to steady it before grabbing the handle and settling it gracefully on the tiles.

"I got in," Cammie said gleefully.

Before long Bex was dropping into the stall and giving Cammie a boot up into the vents. Cammie cursed as her new BarangBarang yoga stretch pants were torn on a loose nail. Bex shimmied up into the ceiling with Cammie's help. Both wore black pants and black tops. But they'd forgotten to bring a pair of runners and Cammie was barefoot while Bex wore a pair of hot red six inchers.

"How can you walk in those?" Cammie curled her nose in disgust.

"We're spies, got to look the part too," Bex gave a sexy wink.

Cam was in awe of her friend's bouncy ringlets and how their blonde highlights looked totally natural on her brown hair. Bex also had flawless skin.

And looked great in stripper heels.

"I think that's a dead rat," Bex whispered in disgust.

"Poor thing," Cam cooed. "Which way do we go?"

"Just a sec," Bex stuck a hand down her shirt and pulled out a map and flashlight.

Another thing to be jealous of, having enough boobs to do that.

"Okay, we go left," Bex said.

They crawled fast and quickly to the left, made a couple of turns. In half an hour they stopped. They were very close to the room. Their actions became quieter. When they were within fifteen feet of their prey Cam reached into her bag and pulled out a hearing device. She extended the mouse and pointed it to where the voices were coming from.

Bex picked up her walkie talkie and made a quick call to Liz, "We are in. Put Soloman on the line and have him record it."

"On it," came the crackly reply from Liz.

A voice came into their ears. It was the tycoon.

"You see, we put the drugs in the dolls and screw the heads on. We then put them in the Barbie doll cases and ship them to our special dealers in Egypt," he was saying.

The two foreign business men seemed skeptical, "What if they are intercepted?"

"Oh please," the tycoon drawled, "if they are, what they will find are Barbie dolls."

"If the heads are screwed off?"

"We will real Barbie dolls to throw them off the scent."

"Speaking of throwing them off the scent, what if they bring in dogs?"

"Give them these," there was a shuffling in their ears and finally a couple of chuckles.

"You believe a simple handkerchief will stop them?" one of the foreigners said.

"This is not just any handkerchief. This stops their scent for seven hours. Take a sniff," the Tycoon hissed.

"It smells like nothing."

"Here, take a sniff. This is my strongest cologne, can you smell it?"

There was a pause.

"No I can't."

"Good," the tycoon said. The girls could just picture him with a smug expression.

Up above them, Cam retracted the ear with a grim smile at Bex. Another drug supplier they'd just taken down.

Imagine Macey's surprise as she was doing her make up in her hotel bathroom when there were two loud yelps coming from her room. She exited the bathroom just in time to see Cammie falling through the ceiling.

"Hey girls," she purred, "how was the mission?"

"Great," Bex said, smoothing her hair.

"Did you get any information about whether the son knows anything?" Cammie asked, straightening herself up too.

"He knows nothing, not a threat to us," Macey said, waving a slender hand in the air.

Cammie stripped her black top off and shucked off her jeans, revealing her modest white bra and panties. Bex also ridded herself of the offending garments. But instead of innocent Cameron, she wore lacy red panties and an electric blue bra.

"Now that we've taken care of them, let's party," Macey said eagerly.

Now Cam was dressed in a deep purple dress and had slipped on a pair of kitten heels. Bex opted for her prime little black dress that was a comfortable tight and looked great on her. Her red heels stuck out. She was like lust, itself.

"Where's our dates?" Bex asked as she finger combed her hair.

"Outside," came a muffled voice. It sounded a bit like Grant.

Macey opened the door and let three gorgeous boys into the room. There was Zach and Grant, both dressed in black tuxes with bow ties. The only one who looked not in the part was Zach with his converse lace ups. Zach was broad-shouldered. He was tan and dark and mysterious. His glance was so smouldering whenever Cammie looked at him, she couldn't help feeling a bit hot.

Grant was lean and muscular. He knew he was hot and he totally played it up. His gelled hair screamed high maintenance but he was just a pussy cat around Bex. Partially because she was always gorgeous and just as intimidating as he was.

"Hey Cam, looking good," Zach said as he awkwardly came up to meet her.

Cam blushed. They were always so tense with each other. Macey called it sexual tension and that they should just get it done and over with, but although Cam wasn't really girly she did believe in making love, not having sex.

And making love required the right guy, and she just wasn't sure if Zach was it.

"Hey Grant," Bex purred from the bed, looking every part the seductress.

Macey rolled her eyes at Bex and Grant, leaning in for a kiss. She gave an exasperated sigh when her eyes found Zach and Cammie awkwardly shaking hands. She had just given Cammie a life lesson on boys the other day. And this was how she was repaid?

Stealthily she crept up beside Cammie and whispered, "You know he wants more than that."

A crimson red leaked onto Cammie's face and a smirk took over Zach's. He'd totally heard what Macey had said. Some spy.

"Fine, a hug," Cammie squeaked. She leaned into Zach's hard chest and wrapped her toned arms around his waist.

"Better," Macey sighed.

"Guys, we have to go or they'll wonder where we are," Bex said, standing up with Grant's arms around her.

By they, they meant the guide who had been showing them the Belvator. They were at the Belvator taking care of drug suppliers, but she didn't have to know that. She thought they were from a rich private school and doing an exchange with a local public school around the area. Everyone at the hotel presumed they were the elite of the elite so nobody asked any questions. Now they were scheduled to go to dinner and Mr. Soloman would stake their asses if they didn't get them down to the diner. Talk about cover blown.

They flooded out of the room and into the elevator. Cammie sighed as she watched Bex and Grant flirt with each other. Why couldn't she do that? Why was she so awkward around Zach? With a sudden courage she fitted her small palm into Zach's. The fit was perfect and his rough skin felt so comfortable and natural to her. Zach looked down at her in surprise. In reply, she leaned her head in the crook of his arm and chest. Again, perfectly natural.

Macey watched them with a smile. Finally, Cam was warming up!


	2. Chapter 2

Liz watched her friends as they came into view in the restaurant window. She let out a sigh. Finally there was some real people around here! All the adults were talking about how public school was going to be a real eye opener for them and how they should be nice to the poor people. What a bunch of gits. Then again, Mr. Soloman was also taking part in the conversation so she wasn't sure whether to be impressed by his patient self or to be in shock over the fact he actually looked into this conversation.

Who knew it, maybe Mr. Soloman enjoyed talking about public school.

"Where have you been?" She hissed at Cam as she and Zach stiffly took a seat beside her.

Liz's eyes opened wider than normal as she stared in shock and their intertwined hands. And how Cammie's face was a real great looking red. Zach's face was amused and maybe a bit touched. Liz was betting it was the first time Cam had actually let Zach touch her.

"Cute," she smirked.

"Shut up," Cam hissed.

"Ah, there you five are. I was just talking to the public education board about you trip," Mr Soloman looked up with a strange little smile. Then they met his eyes. They were flaming red. Oops, they were only about 10 minutes late.

"Sounds fantastic," Bex gushed as she fell into a seat beside Grant.

"It is," Mr. Soloman purred in that way tigers purr before jumping on to their prey.

"Um, what's for dinner?" Cammie jumped in, trying her best to actually sound like she was curious.

"The fish stew. It is just divine here," said one of the members of the board. He waggled his greasy eyebrows up and down.

Cammie stopped herself from retching on the table, "Great."

He beamed at her, "I'm glad you like fish stew. I do, too. Maybe we can get together to talk sometime."

His tone was very…suggestive.

This was the public education board? Where were they hiring their staff from? Craigslist?

"Actually," Zach casually laid an arm across Cam's shoulders, "Cam and I are very busy. All the time."

The pervert paled and shrunk back into his seat with a nervous looking smile. Mr. Soloman was internally seething. Bex looked she was ready to kick his ass to Neptune. Liz was smiling politely, even though given the chance to share her thoughts, they would go something like: Oh mi gawd, what a greaser! No wonder he's hitting on high school girls, he'll never be able to get any in the real world.

Zach was also having a great time. He was internally kicking the shit out of that perverted guy. Grant was busy eyeing the lobster on another table. Cammie was still reeling from the comment Zach had made about the two of them. Being busy. All the time. That sounded just as suggestive as meeting up with pervy over there. Hmm, maybe she'd rather hang out with fishy than get busy with Zach. Wait. What was she even thinking of? Getting busy with Zach?

Macey stifled a laugh as she caught sight of Cammie's red dazed face. She was impressed by how Zach had managed to say those words with a straight face. But then again, he was all for helping Cammie out. Macey could not believe how great they looked together. Shaking her head she turned back to the new conversation that was going on.

After dinner Liz, Cam, Macey and Bex went back up to their rooms. The boys went to their own rooms. Tomorrow was going to be the start of their first week of public school. Yup, and you know what public school means. Co-ed physical education classes. Boys in the hallways. Boys in the freaking hallways. Hot boys in the freaking hallways!

If hot boys were ever walking around in Gallagher there would be a code red for emergencies. But in public school hot boys walking around was totally normal. Cam blushed just thinking of it.

"So do we know what school we're going to yet?" Bex asked, lunging around on the sofa.

"Um, I'll check," Liz muttered.

"So Cammie, you and Zach doing…good?" Macey asked innocently.

"Yeah, give us the detes," Bex said, her caramel eyes lighting up.

"Nothing," Cam squeaked, "just the usual. I mean all we did was hold hands, can't we hold hands?"

"Of course you can," Macey's soothing voice was very patronly, "but for the Chameleon, that is a very big challenge."

"Yeah, when you first put your hand in his, you were squeezing your eyes so tight!" Bex waggled her eyebrows, but unlike Fishy's her eyebrow waggling actually looked cute on her instead of weird.

"Whatever," Cam huffed.

There was a few moments of silence when Bex broke it, "Yo, Lizzy, got any thing for us?"

Liz was unnaturally silent. Her pale face was apologetic as she looked from Bex to Macey and finally to Cam.

"Well, spill," Macey said.

"It's…Josh's school," her voice was quiet and breathless.

Without a word Cammie leapt up and dashed to the bathroom.

"Do you think Cammie was weird today?" Zach creased his eyebrows and asked to no one in particular.

He tossed a football up and caught it again before it hit his face. He was lying on the couch thinking to himself about Cammie's weird behaviour. First she'd slipped her hand, delicate and very…cute (were hands even cute?) into his own. It was like they were made for each other. Zach shook the cheesy line out of his head. Where had that even come from? That was total girl language.

"Cammie's weird everyday," Grant said, switching from channel to channel in a bored fashion.

Jonas shot him a look like 'dude, that was so rude'.

Zach 'accidentally' let go of the hard pig skin and it hit Grant in the face. Take that, sucker. He keeled over, pressing both hands to his forehead while moaning in pain. Jonas gave Zach a look, too.

"Honestly Zach, you didn't have to go that far," Jonas said. He was like a mother.

"Whatever, I feel better now," Zach said.

"To each his own painkillers," Jonas shrugged.

Zach straightened up, frowning. He wanted sensible advice from his two 'best friends'. And instead of the kind advice he would have given them he was getting this bull-crap. Could he help that he wanted to know what Cammie was doing? Thank god, he hadn't gotten too excited. Or else…oh the horror.

"Dude, I need advice," Zach said with a glare.

"With what? Cammie was totally into you today. You must be doing something right," Grant grunted.

"Yeah, but why was she being all…into me?" Zach asked, mentally face palming himself.

"Because a) you are in the girl language 'hot', b) you're charming and sex appeal oozes off of you like grease off McDonald's burgers and c) peer pressure," Jonas stated in his nerdy way.

"Wait what?"

"Because a) you are-"

"No. I mean. I'm hot?" Zach furrowed his brow.

"You are the most dumbest piece of shit I have ever known," Grant snorted and fell off the bed laughing.

"And why are you talking about McDonald's burgers?" Zach decided to ignore Grant. "Those are gross. And I'm not a burger. What are you talking about?"

"Your sex appeal," Jonas sighed.

"My sex appeal?" Zach repeated.

"Do I need to explain?"

"Yes, actually you do."

"Fine," Jonas snapped, "your rock hard ass and those sexy muscles in your legs. The way water looks dripping off your toned body. Your chest and its dips and grooves. Omigod you are like the eighth wonder of the world. You could crush me. Oh do me, Zach, do me."

"…What?"

Grant had taken it. He stuffed his fist in his most to keep from screaming with laughter.

"That is how girl's see you," Jonas said turning back to his book.

"My rock hard ass?"

Zach thought about that one. Yup. His ass was pretty rock hard. Sexy muscles in his legs? He looked, muscles, but to him not very sexy. Water dripping off his body? Okay, he'd done that one before and damn, he looked good. His chest and its abs also looked pretty good. But he wasn't the eighth wonder, he knew that. Chuck Norris was the eighth wonder. And could he crush someone? And why would they want him to do them?

This was all very confusing.

"What about 'you could crush me'?" Zach asked Jonas.

Jonas didn't look away from his book, "Your penis could put them in a wheel chair."

"Where'd you learn that from?" Zach was interested.

Then he thought back to a few months ago where Liz had been in a wheel chair.

"Omigod, you did Liz," Zach pointed at Jonas.

"Excuse me?"

"Grant, tell Jonas he did Liz," Zach said.

"You did Liz," Grant said.

"I did not do Liz, for your information we are both saving ourselves for marriage," Jonas blushed.

"Oh."

"Will you guys, please, just please go to bed now?" Jonas asked.

"Why?" Grant raised his eyebrows.

"I don't want to talk about Zach putting people into wheel chairs with his penis, okay?" Jonas snapped.

"Touchy, aren't we?"

"Just go to sleep!"


End file.
